


Settle You

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: For the Sterek drabble prompt: polite, needy, mind
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Settle You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halinski/gifts).



> Brevity is hard for me, so this isn't *exactly* what I'd set out to write, but I hope you like it anyway!

Stiles could practically taste Derek's impatience; the man was almost vibrating where he sat, shoulders rigid, tension in every beautiful line of him.

Yet, none of the others in the room paid any mind, even as he grew more uncomfortable. Not even the other wolves. 

"Okay, out," he snapped, commanding, impolite, gratified when everyone immediately left without argument.

Stiles moved to Derek, running a hand through his hair and tugging gently; Derek released a needy whine. Stiles tilted Derek's chin up, and kissed him softly, his hands moving soothingly over Derek until he felt the other man melt against him.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like it kinda wants to be smutty, so I might expand it? What do y'all think?


End file.
